Detention in the potions classroom
by vampirela69
Summary: Prequel of the The black sofa.


D: I own nothing, as always :D

* * *

><p>My, my. What do we have here? Stealing again from my stores Miss Granger. What is it this time, boomslang skin, basilisk venom or something more sinister. I bet you are up to something and I will found out what it is.<p>

Severus saw her trembling, but not bad kind of trembling, her pupils dilated, her body flushed. He wondered where to that flush is spread under her clothes.

He made one step towards her, and he could smell her arousal. This aroma made him completely hard in all the right places.

He couldn't wait to taste some of it on his fingers, on his tongue, on his dick.

"Good to see you know when to be silent Miss Granger, I know nothing you could say to save you from the punishment," she trembled more and looked like she would come with just one touch of his fingers on her body.

Maybe he could make her come only with his voice, he knew that girls had a thing for it.

"Come, Miss Granger, what kind of punishment would you think would be appropriate for this kind of crime. You know before the thiefs were punished by chopping of their hands, they still do in some countries, " he guided her to the classroom.

They entered the classroom, Hermione still shaking, walking very slowly behind him.

"Stand in front of my desk Miss Granger, and spread your legs" he ordered, his voice still low and dangerous.

Hermione totally dazed, stood in front and then she felt she couldn't move her legs, they were bound to the table legs with invisible restrains. Damn Severus and his aptitude for nonverbal spells.

She could feel him stand behind her, not quite touching her body but she could feel his magic doing wonders on her skin.

"Now how should I punish a bad girl, maybe pull her knickers down her legs and then spank her with my bare hand? Would you like that Miss Granger?"

Hermione just whimpered as she felt his hand on her lower back touching her. His fingers were slowly pulling her black woolen school skirt upwards.

She wiggled her bum in his direction and than she felt pulling of her knickers, she felt him breathing on her now bare bum. She knew that she is so close to climaxing, few more words, one touch and the magic happened. She felt forward on the table, her inner muscles spasming so hard that in one point she almost lost consciousness. And even that this was the extremely strong orgasm, she wanted more, "I want to feel you inside, please", she almost sobbed.

"Well,well who would say that Miss Granger is such a closet masochist, or are you like this just for me."

"For you Severus, pleaseeeeee!" her voice broken.

One slap on her bum propelled her toward another orgasm, and his fingers inside of her made her more and more wet. Her juices were trickling down her legs.

"That is Professor Snape to you girl, 20 points from the Gryffindor for the lack of respect for the authority figures." he continued spanking her.

With other hand he divestoed his clothes and slicked his hard cock with her wetness.

He could see that she was close to coming and he rammed hard into her. He would not last long, she was too tight from her previous climaxes, her walls squeezing him tightly. They were so concentrated on each other that they never heard knocking on the door or the opening of the same.

"Severus how could you, cheating on your wife!" exclaimed headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She sent stinging hex in exact moment Severus started to come.

Well it was a funny scene. Severus naked screwing a student bent over his desk, pounding into her hard.

The hex did nothing but make him come harder than before, and than he felt rigidness of the Petrificus Totalus spell take over his body, while he was still inside of Hermione...and still hard... and still coming.

He fell over Hermione, who was still bound to the desk, and in throes of the passion.

And then Minerva saw the chocolate curls on the head of the women, and the voice did sounded familiar.

"Hemione? Is that you?" she asked, not trying to come closer for her confirmation.

Hermione in that moment of clarity after her third orgasm was caught under the eyes of the headmistress and a friend, felt so humiliated, that she barely had the sound to answer, "Yes Minerva, can you please unfroze my husband" she squicked.

Minerva quickly with a wand covered Severus with his cloak and unfroze him, "I wan't to see you both in my office in one hour. And for Merlin sake use the locking and silencing charm, and don't play with my house points." She turned and left as fastest as she could and locked the door after herself.

"Well Hermione when do you think we can do this again?" Severus grinned hugging and kissing his humiliated wife.

"Let's finish this in our chambers, shall we darling?" he scooped her in his arms and half naked covered only in his cloak went to their rooms.

Neither of them noticed in their panicked mode that they never did a contraceptive charm. :)


End file.
